


I Will Smile Through Your Tears

by BladedDarkness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladedDarkness/pseuds/BladedDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: General Danvers - Smile Lines</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Smile Through Your Tears

Physically, Astra has not changed much since Fort Rozz crashed into the Earth eleven years ago. She still bears the scars received during her time on Krypton, whether they’re from her endeavors in the military guild or from chasing Kara around trying to wear out that boundless energy. She still possesses that white-silver streak of hair that separated her from Alura, already marked ‘other’ by virtue of being a twin, a spare, a miracle of Kryptonian genetics rebelling against the Codex and Kryptonian birthing matrix.

 

Emotionally, she is torn between reconnecting with her niece, and protecting this planet so that Kara may continue to live. The humans are no Kryptonians, but she remembers her history well and knows that they can be, if they do not destroy themselves first. She finds most of the humans spineless and self-serving, remembers that such traits encompassed many Kryptonians as well, despite the fact that the Codex was supposedly infallible. 

 

(She finds it fitting that Kara was the last of the Codex-ordained Kryptonians, because she rejects the notion that the Codex could create a better Kryptonian than her, when Kara embodies Kryptonian virtues as naturally as she flies through the sky of Earth and smiles in spite of losing her whole world, of being the only Kryptonian to see and remember even a moment of its destruction, a true daughter of the House of El.)

 

Physically, Astra has changed greatly. She now possesses several superhuman abilities and is arguably at the peak of her training, having sought improvement through observation and instruction in the multiple ways humans have developed to combat each other.

 

Emotionally, Astra has changed greatly. Much of her rage against the science guild has calmed, of course. There’s no point to loathing an adversary long gone. Her simmering hatred of Alura in those final moments has abated as well, with Kara’s emergence. She still seeks to save this tiny, primitive planet, but her fervor has extinguished itself, somewhat. How can it not when she would much rather spend her days with Kara rather than babysitting the worst left of Krypton?

 

(She finds it fitting that Kal was the first of the natural births returning to Krypton, during that long transition period from Codex to natural where they still utilized the birthing matrix to hold their infants, because Kal has made himself a figurehead, an aspiration to be looked up to on this world, and that is how he was intended to be on Krypton, a son of the House of the El working alone on his projects rather than with others - just as his father shirked his family motto for his scientific endeavors, working alone.)

 

Physically, Astra has not aged. She remains the same age as the day she was sent to Fort Rozz, bears the same slight wrinkles that she had on Krypton, the same freckles, moles, birthmarks. She has kept all these imperfections as the last remnants of her life of Krypton, and Alexandra pays special attention to each when they come together in Alex’s apartment.

 

Emotionally, she has matured. These long years on Earth, subjugating unruly underlings, mourning Krypton - mourning Alura, mourning Kara - have tempered much of her impetuousness, her impatience to act immediately regardless of the consequences that had driven her during the last days of Krypton.

 

(She finds it fitting that Alex is so magnificent that a Kryptonian has accepted her as a sister, a Martian takes her in as a daughter, and a Kryptonian soldier has been granted the privilege of being her lover.)

 

Physically, she has a Kryptonite sword through her heart, because Alexandra has stabbed her. It hurts, the weight of Alex’s hands against her chest, pushing into her suit that provided no protection when it was truly needed. She reaches up to Alex’s face, pressing her thumb into the wrinkles in her brow, the lines around her mouth. Astra smiles.

 

Emotionally, Astra has a Kryptonite sword through her heart, because Alexandra has betrayed her. It hurts, the splash of Alex’s tears against her neck, slipping into her suit that failed to protect her heart from this brave woman. She feels her mouth quirk upwards and hears Alex sniffle, remembers the days they spent in bed soothing every furrow of skin, tracing every line. Alex sobs.

 

(She finds it fitting.)

 

Physically, she blinks her eyes open in surprise in a Kryptonian Regeneration Matrix.

 

Emotionally, she sighs in relief at the sight of Alexandra’s tear-stained, smiling face.

 

(Alexandra fits in her arms.)

 

Physically, they have scars and wrinkles and imperfections and weaknesses.

 

Emotionally, they have strengths and unity and healing and smile lines.

 

(And they fit together now.)

**Author's Note:**

> I've probably tweaked Codex/birthing matrix/regeneration matrix/whatever mythology. I don't care.


End file.
